


The Melancholy of the Orange SPARTAN

by Anonymous



Category: Halo, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Art, Deliberate Bad Art, Fat Shaming, Filters, Gen, Manip, Photography, Reverse Bad Bang, War, dexter grif is my spirit animal, grif is so important, like i can't even, you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not yellow.  He's not gold.  But he's in the middle of a war anyway and the last snack pack has finally been devoured in the trenches.  Where does he belong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melancholy of the Orange SPARTAN

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Melancholy of the Orange SPARTAN - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332700) by [Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205)




End file.
